Caroline Forbes/Appearance
Caroline is beautiful naturally has a slim figure and toned, has a very feminine style, in the first season used a lot of bright colors and always try to have a different hairstyle. Her style is a bit shallow at first but as the series progresses becomes more naturally, using a little less colors bright and very less makeup too. Caroline has light blue/ green eyes and long dark eye lashes. When Caroline's true vampire face shows itself, her eyes take on a slightly green/blue appearance, while the whites become red. The rest of her face however, turns like most vampires, with the veins under her eyes turning black and fangs protruding from her. Clothing Caroline is naturally beautiful. She usually wears girly clothes, nice t-shirts and skirts but throughout the other part of Season 1 she wears more trousers. As the series has progressed her style changed dramatically, from a girly style to a more natural look. When first introduced, Caroline dressed very girly and wore bright colors with different hairstyles to suit her outfit. As the series progressed, Caroline's style has changed dramatically, it's darker since she turned into a vampire, but it’s stayed natural as well. At the beginning of Season 2 her clothes were more edgy and striking but throughout season 2 she has worn more mature clothes. Season One Normal_VD100a_0340_04-03-2009.JPG|1x1 "Pilot" caroline-forbes-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery (4).png|1x2 " Night of the Comet" 1X3_caroline_Friday_Night_Bites....jpg|1x3 "Friday Night Bites" 1x3_caroline_Friday_Night_Bites..jpg|1x3 "Friday Night Bites" 1x4_Caroline_Family_Ties...jpg|1x4 "Family Ties" 1x5_Caroline_You're_Undead_to_Me.jpg|1x5 "You're Undead to Me" 1X7_Caroline_Haunted...jpg|1x7 "Haunted" 1X7_Caroline_Haunted.jpg|1x7 "Haunted" 1x8_Caroline_162_Candles..jpg|1x8 "162 Candles" 1x8_Caroline_162_Candles...gif|1x8 "162 Candles" 1x9_Caroline_History_Repeating..jpg|1x9 "History Repeating" caroline-forbes-and-aeropostale-ribbed-henley-tank-gallery.png|1x9 "History Repeating" LizCaroline.png|1x10 "The Turning Point" 1x12_Caroline_Unpleasantville..png|1x12 "Unpleasantville" 1x12_Caroline_Unpleasantville.jpg|1x12 "Unpleasantville" caroline-forbes-and-miss-sixty-wide-collar-coat-gallery (1).png|1x14 "Fool Me Once" 1x15_Caroline_A_Few_Good_Men.jpg|1x15 "A Few Good Men" 1x16_Caroline_There_Goes_the_Neighborhood....jpg|1x16 "There Goes the Neighborhood" 1x16_Caroline_There_Goes_the_Neighborhood...jpg|1x16 "There Goes the Neighborhood" 1x17_Caroline_Let_the_Right_One_In.jpg|1x17 "_Let the Right One In" 1x19_Caroline_Miss_Mystic_Falls.jpg|1x19 "Miss Mystic Falls" 1x21_Caroline_Isobel.jpg|1x21 "Isobel" 1x22_Caroline_Founder's_Day...jpg|1x22 "Founder's Day" Season Two 2x2_Caroline_Brave_New_World....jpg|2x2 "Brave New World" clothesseason22.png|2x3 "Bad Moon Rising" caroline-forbes-and-skechers-bikers-gallery.png|2x3 "Bad Moon Rising" clothesseason23.png|2x3 "Bad Moon Rising" clothesseason24.png|2x4 "Memory Lane" clothesseason25.png|2x5 "Kill or Be Killed" clothesseason26.png|2x6 "Plan B" 2x14_Caroline_Crying_Wolf..jpg|2x7 "Masquerade" fff.png|2x7 "Masquerade" 2x7_Caroline_Masquerade.jpg|2x7 "Masquerade" de1.png|2x8 "Rose" 2x9_caroline_Katerina..jpg|2x9 "Katerina" re2.png|2x10 " The Sacrifice" wee2.png|2x11 "By the Light of the Moon" wee3.png|2x12 "The Descent" Capture-20130701-165808.jpg|2x12 "The Descent" wee4.png|2x13 "Daddy Issues" 2x13_Caroline_Daddy_Issues.jpg|2x13 "Daddy Issues" 2x14_Caroline_Crying_Wolf.jpg|2x14 "Crying Wolf" Capture-20130701-172828.jpg|2x16 "The House Guest" 2x16_Caroline_The_House_Guest.jpg|2x16 "The House Guest" wee6.png|2x17 "Know Thy Enemy" 2x18_Caroline_The_Last_Dance...jpg|2x18 "The Last Dance" wee1.png|2x18 "The Last Dance" weee.png|2x20 " The Last Day" 2x21_Caroline_The_Sun_Also_Rises_..jpg|2x21 "The Sun Also Rises" 2x21_Caroline_The_Sun_Also_Rises.jpg|2x21 "The Sun Also Rises" 2x22_Caroline_As_I_Lay_Dying....jpg|2x22 "As I Lay Dying" 2x22_Caroline_As_I_Lay_Dying...jpg|2x22 "As I Lay Dying" Season Three 3x1_Caroline_The_Birthday.....png|3x1 "The Birthday" 3x1_Caroline_The_Birthday...jpg|3x1 "The Birthday" caroline-forbes-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png|3x1 "The Birthday" 3x3_Caroline_The_End_of_The_Affair.jpg|3x3 "The End of The Affair" Caroline-3x04-caroline-forbes-25724808-500-650.jpg|3x4 "Disturbing Behavior" 3x4_caroline_Disturbing_Behavior...jpg|3x4 "Disturbing Behavior" caroline-forbes-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery (2).png||3x5 "The Reckoning" 3x6_Caroline_Smells_Like_Teen_Spirit_.......jpg|3x6 "Smells Like Teen Spirit" 3x6_Caroline_Smells_Like_Teen_Spirit......jpg|3x6 "Smells Like Teen Spirit" 3x7_Caroline_Ghost_World.jpg|3x7 "Ghost World" 3x9_Caroline_Homecoming.....jpg.jpg|3x9 "Homecoming" 3x9_Caroline_Homecoming.....jpg|3x9 "Homecoming" 3x11_Caroline_Our_Town....jpg|3x11 "Our Town" 3x12_Caroline_The_Ties_That_Bind..jpg|3x12 "The Ties That Bind" 3x13_Caroline_Bringing_Out_The_Dead.jpg|3x13 "Bringing Out The Dead" 3x14_Caroline_Dangerous_laisons.....jpg|3x14 "Dangerous Liaisons" 3x14_Caroline_Dangerous_laisons....png||3x14 "Dangerous Liaisons" caroline-forbes-dangerous-liaisons-ball-gown.jpg|3x14 "Dangerous Liaisons" 3x15_caroline_All_My_Children.jpg|3X15 "All My Children" 3x17_caroline_Break_On_Through....jpg|3X17 "Break On Through" 3x17_caroline_Break_On_Through...jpg|3X17 "Break On Through" 3x18_Caroline_The_Murder_of_One....jpeg|3X18 "The Murder of One" VD3X18TMOO4.jpg|3X18 "The Murder of One" 3x19_Heart_of_Darkness.jpg|3X19 "Heart of Darkness" 3x20_Caroline_Do_Not_Go_Gentle_......jpg|3X20 "Do Not Go Gentle" 3x20_Caroline_Do_Not_Go_Gentle_...jpg|3X20 "Do Not Go Gentle" 3x21CarolineBeforeSunset...jpg.jpg|3X21 "Before Sunset" 3X22_Caroline_The_Departed..jpg|3X22 "The Departed" Season Four 4x1_Caroline_Growing_Pains..jpg|4x1 "Growing Pains" clothing3.png|4x2 "Memorial" 4x2_Caroline_Memorial..jpg|4x2 "Memorial" 4x3_Caroline_The_Rager...jpg|4x3 "The Rager" 4x4_CarolineThe_Killer.jpg|4x5 "The Killer" kimchi-blue-strapless-butterfly-peplum-dress-gallery.jpg|4x6 "We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes" 4x6_Caroline_We_All_Go_A_Little_Mad_Sometimes....jpg|4x6 "We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes" 4x6_Caroline_We_All_Go_A_Little_Mad_Sometimes...jpg|4x6 "We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes" 4x7_Caroline_My_Brother’s_Keeper.....jpg|4x7 "My Brother’s Keeper" caroline-forbes-and-bcbgmaxazria-sleeveless-seamed-metallic-lace-dress-gallery.png|4x7 My Brother’s Keeper" 4x8_Caroline_We’ll_Always_Have_Bourbon_Street.jpg|4x8"We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street" the-vampire-diaries-gallery (1).png|4x8"We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street" 4x9_Caroline_O_Come,_All_Ye_Faithful.jpg|4x9 "O Come, All Ye Faithful" frye-deena-harness-tall-boots-gallery.jpg|4x10 "After School Special" 4x13_Caroline_Into_the_Wild...jpg|4x13 "Into the Wild" anthropologie-flared-caraz-dress-gallery.jpg|4x14 "Down the Rabbit Hole" 4x15_Caroline_Stand_By_Me.jpg|4x15 "Stand By Me" caroline-forbes-gallery (1).jpg|4x16 "Bring It On" caroline-forbes-gallery.jpg|4x16 "Bring It On" 4x17_Caroline_Because_the_Night.jpg|4x17 "Because the Night" 4x18_Caroline_American_Gothic.jpg|4x18 "American Gothic" 4x19_Caroline_Pictures_of_You...jpg|4x19 "Pictures of You" Caroline Prom.JPG|4x19 "Pictures of You" 4x21_Caroline_She's_Come_Undone.jpg|4x21 "She's Come Undone" 4x22_Caroline_The_Walking_Dead....jpg.jpg|4x22 "The Walking Dead" 4x23_Caroline_Graduation.jpg|4x23 "Graduation" Season Five 5x1_Caroline_Know_What_You_Did_Last_Summer...jpg|5x1 "I Know What You Did Last Summer" 5x1_Caroline_Know_What_You_Did_Last_Summer...jpg.png|5x1 "I Know What You Did Last Summer" 5x2_Caroline_Forbes_True_Lies..png|5x2 "True Lies" 5x02_Caroline_True_Lies.jpg|5x2 "True Lies" 5x2_Caroline_Forbes_True_Lies.....png|5x2 "True Lies" 5x4_Caroline_Forbes_Whom_the_Bell_Tolls.jpg.png|5x4 "For Whom the Bell Tolls" Hairstyle Throughout season one Caroline has had her hair in various styles: Straight, curly, plaits, pigtails, ponytails. But in'' Pilot'', Caroline had highlights of yellow in her hair; she only had this for that episode. Caroline’s hair is long but only goes above her cleavage. Caroline had a side fringe and had little layers in her hair. Caroline signature hairstyle Season 2 has been curled but she still has had her hair straight and wavy. Her hair is still above her cleavage and has kept her long side fringe. Season One Caroline-caroline-forbes-9026270-800-532 (1).jpg|1x1 "Pilot" 1X2_Caroline_The_Night_of_the_Comet..jpg|1x2 "The Night of the Comet" carolinef.jpg|1x4 "Family Ties" caroline-forbes-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery (3).png|1x5 "You're Undead to Me" 1X7_Caroline_Haunted..jpg||1x7 "Haunted" 1x8_Caroline_162_Candles.jpg|1x8 "162 Candles" 1x9_Caroline_History_Repeating.png|1x9 "History Repeating" bonnie-bennett-gallery.png|1x12 "Unpleasantville" caroline-forbes-and-miss-sixty-wide-collar-coat-gallery.png|1x14 "Fool Me Once" caroline-forbes-and-caroline-vervain-necklace-gallery.jpg|1x19 "Miss Mystic Falls" 1x22_Caroline_Founder's_Day..jpg|1x22 "Founder's Day" Season Two 2x2_Caroline_Brave_New_World...jpg||2x2 "Brave New World" 5_caroline.jpg|2x5 "Kill or Be Killed" 2x6_caroline_forbes_Plan_B.jpg|2x6 "Plan B" caroline-forbes-and-sherri-hill-draped-red-mini-dress-3705-gallery.jpg|2x7 "Masquerade" 2x9_caroline_Katerina.jpg|2x9 "Katerina" 2x17_Caroline_Know_Thy_Enemy..jpg|2x17 "Know Thy Enemy" 2x18_Caroline_The_Last_Dance.jpg|2x18 "The Last Dance" 2x22_Caroline_As_I_Lay_Dying.jpg|2x22 "As I Lay Dying" Season Three caroline-forbes-and-banana-republic-chloe-knit-tank-gallery (1).png|3x1 "The Birthday" caroline-forbes-and-banana-republic-cropped-cardigan-gallery.png|3x4 "Disturbing Behavior" 3x6_Caroline_Smells_Like_Teen_Spirit.....jpg|3x6 "Smells Like Teen Spirit" CAROLINE...jpg|3x6 "Smells Like Teen Spirit" 3x9_Caroline_Homecoming......jpg|3x9 "Homecoming" Normal_185_team_klaus.jpg|3x9 "Homecoming" 3x11_Caroline_Our_Town.....jpg|3x11 "Our Town" Caroline-forbes-gallery (1).png|3x12 "The Ties That Bind" 3x14_Caroline_Dangerous_laisons..png|3x14 "Dangerous Liaisons" 3x15_caroline_All_My_Children..jpg|3X15 "All My Children" 3x17_caroline_Break_On_Through..jpg|3X17 "Break On Through" 3x18_Caroline_The_Murder_of_One.....jpg|3X18 "The Murder of One" 3x20_Caroline_Do_Not_Go_Gentle_.....jpg|3X20 "Do Not Go Gentle" 3x20_Caroline_Do_Not_Go_Gentle_....jpg|3X20 "Do Not Go Gentle" 3x21_Caroline_Before_Sunset.jpg|3X21 "Before Sunset" Season Four 4x2_Caroline_Memorial...jpg|4x2 "Memorial" clothing2.png|4x3 "The Rager" 4x7_Caroline_My_Brother’s_Keeper....jpg|4x7 My Brother’s Keeper" TVD409B0119b-4307073492512701827.jpg|4x9 "O Come, All Ye Faithful" 4x14_Caroline_Down_the_Rabbit_Hole.jpg|4x14 "Down the Rabbit Hole" 4x15_Caroline_Stand_By_Me..jpg|4x15 "Stand By Me" 4x18_Caroline_American_Gothic..jpg|4x18 "American Gothic" 4x19_Caroline_Pictures_of_You..jpg|4x19 "Pictures of You" Car4X22.png|4x22 "The Walking Dead" 4x23_Caroline_Graduation..jpg|4x23 "Graduation" Season Five 5x1_Caroline_Know_What_You_Did_Last_Summer..jpg|5x1 "I Know What You Did Last Summer" Accessories Before becoming a vampire,Caroline used a vervain necklace gifted by Elena.But after her transformation,she had to stop using it, then began always using a ring lapis lazuli done for Bonnie to receive sunlight. Caroline uses her large earrings, necklaces, bracelets beautiful and feminine. Caroline always uses accessories that match her clothes. Among its clothing accessories she uses big bags, many scarves and jackets of different styles. She use cowboy boots with jeans and dresses, boots and high heels also.Throughout the series,her wardrobe changes. Caroline_earrings..jpg|Earrings Caroline_earrings.png|Earrings Caroline_vervain_necklace.jpg|Vervain Necklace Caroline_necklaces.jpg|Necklace Caroline_necklaces..jpg|Necklace Bracelet_gift_for_Tyler.jpg|Bracelet Gift From Tyler Bracelet_gift_for_Klaus.png|Bracelet Gift From Klaus Caroline_ring_lapis_lazuli_daylight.jpg|Ring Lapis Lazuli Caroline_scarves.jpg|Scarves Caroline_jackets.jpg|Jackets Caroline_boots.jpg|Boots Caroline's 60s black gloves.PNG|Gloves: black gloves for the 60s Decade Dance Caroline's 20s gloves.PNG|Gloves: super long white gloves for the 20s Decade Dance Caroline's Mikaelson's Ball gloves.PNG|Gloves: elbow-length white gloves for the Mikaelsons' Ball Make up Caroline’s makeup has been like her clothes it was really heavy around her eyes for the start but then developed into a much more natural color. Caroline-Forbes-2x07-caroline-forbes-16596427-500-281.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-08.jpg|Season 4 - Less makeup, natural Category:Appearance